User talk:Ahalosniper
Alpha Archive Beta Archive Gamma Archive Re: As of now, Seung-ah is removed from AAO, as Sonasaurus wants her out, but I’m going to assume it’s because she serves no purpose so far. I will add her back in when you’re ready to integrate your stuff in. Also, your some of your pages have an era icon for “Project Reignition,” but the page was deleted. Why is that? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 05:32, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Era icon Oh, okay. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 20:13, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Is that a typo? I sentence looks strange to me, but I could just be reading it wrong. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 22:55, September 21, 2012 (UTC) It's "as much as Aspen's training" that's throwing me off now. Do you mean "as well as?" ~''Hyper Zergling'' 03:55, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh, my bad. It makes sense now. Sorry about that. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 04:14, September 22, 2012 (UTC) I think you should throw an "in" in front of "Aspen's training." ~''Hyper Zergling'' 04:40, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Also, writing with an IPad sucks!!! RE: Awakening Demons Re:AAO's Pete Stacker Linkless laziness Too lazy for text box (damn iPad) but what I meant is that it just felt subdued. Having read some stuff on other Spartans, it just feels too slow. Not as kinetic or just plain violent as it should be. But yeah, it's really just gonna be Sepia kicking the crap out of them, but we have to keep in mind that the edge the armor gives her is slight, as Sam and Kodiak both outclass her. But Sam, as was mentioned in story, wasn't motivated to kill, and Kodiak was still cloudy on the Geas. As for names, I'm still thinking. Guilty Spark and Penitent ztangent are both quite similar, so I wonder if all Installation Monitors are similarily designated... Damn CnC giving me ideas... Also, I thought I would warn you that I just picked up my copy of XCOM: Enemy Unknown, so I may disappear for a bit. Thank you kindly for your greeting; it's greatly appreciated. If you want to know, out of curiosity, I've made a history of creating 28 brute OCs! And still growing XD I'm curious to know where I may post profiles of my OCs and screenshots/artwork of them; and how in-depth/ detailed they may need to be in submission. Hope to talk with you more, and meet more brute fans! I also recommend you have a look at my stories on me deviantart page, for your "canon" approval! --BruteLady975 (talk) 02:41, November 11, 2012 (UTC)BruteLady975--BruteLady975 (talk) 02:41, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Hazop & Photos Hi! I was wondering if my Hazop article is now good and, is there a (free) photo editing website that you perfer me to use? I want to start creating a new series of articles but, I need to be able to put a certain photo of a Grunt into a certain backround. I tried using Paint, but it is preety difficult and another program, Scratch, is also difficult. Let me know if you have ant reccomenddations and about the article. --HaloRacing343 (talk) 18:26, November 18, 2012 (UTC) hey i was wondering if you could tell me how to add more ribbons on my table because i've used the exact same code and it does not work, (Gerardthemighty (talk) 15:26, November 23, 2012 (UTC)) Team Dao Is Aspen's existence purely in AAO, or is he also in another universe? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 01:43, December 2, 2012 (UTC) As of now, Seung-ah is not in AAO and only exists in the Platinum Annals Universe. Of course, Seung-ah and Aspen have interacted, but it can only have happened in the Platinum Annals Universe. I just need to know if Aspen's non-AAO biography conflicts with the Platinum Annals Universe at all, so I can decide whether to place Seung-ah back into AAO or not. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 01:52, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Alright. Will your RP be part of AAO? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 01:59, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Got it. I guess to avoid any potential conflicts, I will try to get Seung-ah back into AAO. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 02:04, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Better yet, I'll just see what happens when the RP begins. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 02:40, December 2, 2012 (UTC) I've got nothing urgent on my side, so take your time. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 02:55, December 2, 2012 (UTC) When you look at a Spartan on this wiki it has that little side box that has all their info on combat record, date of birth spartan tag, etc. I really want to add on of those on this Spartan's Profile. Much appreciated--Seahawksfan (talk) 00:53, January 7, 2013 (UTC)Seahawksfan Question When you look at a Spartan on this wiki it has that little side box that has all their info on combat record, date of birth spartan tag, etc. I really want to add on of those on this Spartan's Profile. Much appreciated--Seahawksfan (talk) 00:53, January 7, 2013 (UTC)Seahawksfan Thanks Thank you--Seahawksfan (talk) 01:25, January 7, 2013 (UTC)Seahawksfan How would I access that? Sorry for all the questions I'm new at this. --Seahawksfan (talk) 01:28, January 7, 2013 (UTC)Seahawksfan Thanks for all the help!--Seahawksfan (talk) 01:43, January 7, 2013 (UTC)Seahawksfan Could you help me make a table? I've seen them in AAO and other universes displaying all the pages of that category. 22:50, February 8, 2013 (UTC)